never be
by candy1999
Summary: yahiko and sakura are brother and sister but what happens when they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

NEVER BE

well how do i start? let's start in the part where everything was normal not where everything was so wrong.

"yahiko!" five-year old sakura screamed cheerfully as she ran toward her ten-year old brother who was training on the training ground. yahiko looked at sakura happy to see her. "what are you doing here?" yahiko asked once little sakura reached him. "well i was looking for some flowers when i saw you training" she said smiling. smiling to much her pink lips could rip apart. "well you should go home it's pretty late for a little girl to be out" he said as he looked around to see the nice sunset. she thought about it for a while until she spoke" I'll go home if you come with me" she said trying to act serious. "i can't" he said. "then I'm going to stay here" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on the fresh green grass. "sakura" he said getting her attention. she looked at him and smiled lightly and spoke. " stareing contest. if you win ill go home and if i win we go home together" young yahiko sigh "fine".

the haruno house

As i peeled the hot potato on my hand i noticed the time it was 8:45 and sakura was not home yet. either yahiko but he told me he was going to train all afternoon. at times i think yahiko overtrains but he enjoys it. i placed the now peeled potato in a empty bowl and picked up another hot potato and started to peel it softly. yahiko my ten-year old son i know that someday he will become a very powerful ninja one day. and my sakura my sweet sakura she will be a very important medic one day i can see it in her. the sister and brother bond it will always be that way.

i hear the house door open. as i turn i see my dear husband back from his mission. he looked tired and looked dirty. but even though he looked tired he smiled at me. i placed the not- so- hot potato in the bowl and cleaned my hands with my kitchen cloth and made my way toward my husband.

"your home" i said as i hugged him. "yeah i got back awhile ago" he said as he walked to the table and sat where he always sat. "how was the mission?" i asked as i got a mug from the cupboard and pored hot boiling tea. " it was alright" he said as i walked back to him with the mug on my hand. i placed


	2. Chapter 2

thank you mizuki-chan uchiha for your review. this is my first fanfic here. oh i thank my big sis for your support. thanx to all

the not- so- hot potato in the bowl and cleaned my hands with my kitchen cloth and made my way toward my husband.

"your home" i said as i hugged him. "yeah i got back awhile ago" he said as he walked to the table and sat where he always sat. "how was the mission?" i asked as i got a mug from the cupboard and pored hot boiling tea. " it was alright" he said as i walked back to him with the mug on my hand. i placed the mug on the table and smiled at my husband. "you should baith the kids will be here soon" i hope. "where are they. i can't wait to see them" he said softly. "well there -" i was cut midway from my sentence when the house door slammed opened and came in was yahiko giving sakura a piggy back ride. sakura smiled happily while yahiko laughed softly. they turned toward us and had a surprised face on. "father" sakura said as she jumped of yahiko and ran to her father. he hugged sakura tightly. "i missed you so much father" she said smiling . he pulled her up and kissed her on the cheek softly and said "me too". "father" yahiko said and nodded. he smiled and nodded as well. yahiko gave hugs time to time to people.

XxXxXxX

"yahiko c'mon wake up" i hear sakura's soft beautiful voice say in my ear. i crack my eyes open to see sakura sitting on top of me. "wake up c'mon" she said and kissed me on the cheek. i smile at her. "get up" she said softly as she jumped of my bed and ran out of my room. sakura in the morning is my alarm clock at morning. my little sakura she is the world to me i would do anything to make her happy. i would even stab myself with a kunnai for her. like i said she's the world to me.

XxXxXx

"so how long are you going to be gone?" sakura asked as she watched me pack for my mission to go to the village hidden in the leave/ konoha to pick up a legendary scroll. "like for five days" i said as i placed my nice folded shirt in my bag. "that long, don't go yahiko" she said as she touched my cheek with her warm soft little hand." i have to" i said and smiled at her. "please don't go" she said putting a puppy face. "i have to" i said. "fine but take care" she said smiling. "I will" "you promise me" "ill promise you anything" he said. "yeeeaah surrreee" she said rolling her eyes. " sakura ill do anything for you, i love you" i said. "really then give me a kiss" she said as she showed her cheek to me. as i leaned forward her she moved her head and our lips met. her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry's. i quickly moved away from her. "i love you to yahiko" she said and smiled and ran out of my room.

XxXxXx

"are we there yet?" konan asked panting. "almost" our sensei moka said as we followed the dried dirt path. we left the rain village a couple days ago and today morning we would be at the hidden leaf. but the thing that kept poping in my head was that i was sakura's first kiss. i smiled softly. nagato noticed me smiling so he started grinning. a while later we came up with big gates that had a sign of 'fire' on it. the gates then opened and we walked in the village.

as we walked up the streets of konoha. while the others looked at the shops there a old women called up on me. she looked poor and had cats around her. her hair was messy her clothes were dirty and were torn in some places. "yes" i said as i made my way toward the women. " i saw something in you" she said. "what do you mean" i asked confused. "you're going to meet someone here who would try to steal something precious from you in the future" she said. "what do you mea-" i was cut midway when konan called on me. " I'm coming" i said as i looked at her annoyed. i turned around to see the old women was gone. what could she mean by that?


	3. Chapter 3

XxXxXx

we stood in front of the red hokage tower. ready to pick up this-so-called scroll. as we walked in i noticed the long hallways until we came upon two red doors. moka sensei knocked a couple times "come in" someone said from the other side of the door. moka sensei opened the door and we walked in. the room was big there was some files piled up in some places. in the middle of the room there is a desk a man with yellow spike hair, blue eyes sitting in his chair behind the desk there there was two men standing there with cat masks on or in other words anbu and there was a kid my size black hair and had a clan sign on the back of his shirt 'uchiha' so he's an uchiha never met one. not that i want to meet a uchiha i hear they are very strong in this village. the young uchiha saw me stareing at me so he looked at me in the same way. we then met eye contact something about this guy made me feel strange. wonder why?

"welcome to the hidden leaf village you must be team moka. I'm the hokage minato namikaze" the yellow hair dude said as he made his way toward us. we bowed to show our respect toward him. he nodded. "I'm moka the leader of this team" minato nodded. "I'm konan" "I'm nagato it's a pleasure to meet you" "I'm yahiko" i said. "it's nice to meet all of you, these anbu here have the scroll you four are to retrieve" he said looking at the two anbu's and uchiha.

"here you go" one of the anbu's said as he handed a red scroll to moka sensei. "thank you" he responded as he held the scroll.

"we would be going now" the other anbu said. we bowed while minato nodded . they started to walk by us when uchiha passed me and i felt a little shock going in me. what was that? i glared at him he seem to felt it too because he glared at me. and then all of a sudden i heard a voice in my head ' you're going to meet someone here who would try to steal something precious from you in the future' .what's going on. what does that mean?

XxXxXx

today was sakura's fifth teen birthday. she wasn't up yet. i opened her door slowly and peek a little inside to see she was still sleeping. i walked in slowly and closed the door shut once i was in. i put my left knee on her bed ready to throw myself at her when i felt a kunai on my throat. i smiled.

" I'm impressed" i said as i felt the kunai ready to slice my throat. "not only i'm i ageing but getting more skills, yahiko" sakura said in my ear. i smiled. her bed was empty her white sheets messy on the bed. "i suppose so" i said. i grabbed her arm that was holding the kunai and pulled her down the bed. " happy birthday" i said as i went on top of her. i kissed her on the cheek. she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her face. "i love you yahiko" she whispered in my ear softly. i smiled this was wrong I'm her brother but i can't help it i love her so much. "sakura I'm your brother you know that" i said softly. "so" "so we can't do this" i said with sad eyes. "so you don't love me?" she asked in a sad tone." of course i love you" i said as i got her hand between my hand. "together forever" i said as i kissed her on her forehead. i let go of her hand and got up "but we can't do this" i said as i exited her room not wanting to look back at her.

i walked back to my room seeing the parents still sleeping. as i closed my door i sat on the floor "i need to get sakura out of my head" i said closing my eyes trying my best not to cry. "i need to get sakura out of my head" i repeated to myself

years later...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : i know that my story really doesn't have many reviews or anything but i love the fact that my story is in fanfiction . like i said I'm new at this but i written for awhile now. so please support me. oh yeah i got the inspiration to write this fanfic by watching this spanish tv show called 'tres milagros' or in English 'three miracles' the show is very romantic. the thing that i fell in love with the tv show was the fact that the uncle falls in love with his niece and the niece falls for him. i know im disgusting but that's me but i'm not a pervert ;/. any ways the tv show is that when the three miracles meet someone is going to die. but the uncle of one of the milagros has the other two milagros as friends/ girlfriends. and the two whores fall for him. but he only loves his niece. that the part i like about it . but now i don't watch it anymore cause it's over. the finally was so shocking. i even cried :( . i know maybe you didn't understand what you just read but whatever. anyways back to the story here's chapter #4.

XxXxXx

years later...

eight-teen year old sakura ran toward the hospital a paper bag on her hand. her long pink hair sliding side to side her eyes sparkling as she looks up the hot sun. it had finally stopped raining for today but tomorrow would be raining like hell as usual. "please move out of the way" i said as i shoved thru people. i continued to run like if i was being chased by a bore thru the streets of the rain village. once i was in front on the hospital building i stopped and tried to catch my breath when i remembered my dyeing patient waiting for the antidote inside the paper bag i was holding. i ran inside the hospital and walked up the white stairs until i reached my patients room. i swung the white door open and saw two nurses trying to do something to save him. they both looked at me worriedly. i walked toward me patient who was looking as paler then before. i quickly ripped the paper bag and took out the antidote. i picked up his right arm and inserted the antidotes needle in his arm. "he'll live" i said thru pants.

XxXxXx

"Man I'm tired" i said to myself as i washed my hands with hot water ready to leave the hospital for today. " and done" i said as i turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel. as i dried my hands i walked up to the trash can and threw the now wet paper towel in.

i walked out of the room and started to make my way down the stairs. the hospital silent the only thing that made noise was the noise of people walking in and out. as i walked out i said my goodbye's to the other nurses around who were leaving and the ones who were coming for their shift.

i opened the big hospital door and walked out only to be face to face with my twenty-three year old brother. he was looking up at the sun his eyes twinkling by the sun. he looked so not real so HOT. he then looked down on me and smiled. " it's rude to stare you know" he teased me as he picked me up and spinned us around i couldn't help but laugh. even though i was eighteen i couldn't help it i love being around yahiko. but i keep my distance from him not wanting to ruin our brother and sister bond. but there's times i want to just forget he's my brother and kiss him to death.

he then stopped and placed me on the ground. i hugged him tightly. " are you going home with me?" i asked still hugging. he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. i felt like if a was going to melt at the moment. "cant i have something to do first" he said. i was a bit sad but he has to do his stuff. "nothing bad" i teased. "nope" he's voice said getting closer to my ear. i looked around some villagers were starting to look our direction. " i love you" he whispered in my ear softly. I'm going to lose it. i backed off and said. "yeah well, I'll see you home okay bye" i said quickly and left running toward the house. man i was about to lose it for sure right now.

XxXxXx

I've been holding the temptation to kiss her, feel her for years now . but i can't have her the one i love i can't have. i closed my eyes. she's been changing all these years. i wonder if she still loves me the way i love her. " i was about to lose it there" i said. "who were you going to lose, if you mean me that will never happen" a girl voice said from behind me. i put on a fake smile and turned around to see konan walking up to me. i laughed at what she said. "waited long?" she asked as she kissed me on the lips softly. konan she was the thing i chose to forget about sakura but i just cant get her out of my head. i was going to breakup with her a month ago until she confessed her feelings to me and i felt bad so i didn't breakup with her. but i never told her i loved sakura not her.


	5. Chapter 5

muchas gracias no sabukauchihauzumakiharuno por lo que me escribiste. cuando lo lei tus palabras me tocaron mi corazon. muchas gracias!

HERE'S CHAPTER # 5

XxXxXx

as i sat on my seat ready to eat with father and mother. the door suddenly opened and yahiko walked in. we made his way toward the table and bowed. "may i join you" he said to us ."of course my son" mother said happily . he looked at me and smiled i smiled back he took the empty seat next to me and sat down. i hand my hand down the table not really knowing what to do with it when i felt yahiko take my hand and hold it softly. i looked at him and smiled.

yahiko, father, and me where drinking tea while mother washed the dirty dishes. and suddenly father spoke. "we three are going on a mission together tomorrow" my face lit up. " you mean me and yahiko and you" i asked. he nodded. "but father it would be sakura's first time on a mission would she be alright" yahiko said looking worried. it was right i never been on a mission. i would just go to the hospital. "she would be okay and plus you and me would be there for her" father said . i smiled and got up and hugged father. " sakura go rest we would be leaving early morning" father said sweetly. "alright then, goodnight mother ,father. they nodded. goodnight yahiko" i said yahiko made his way toward me and hugged me. "i want to talk to you in your room. i'll be there in awhile" he whispered in my ear. i nodded. i then started to make my way to my room. i wonder what he wants to say to me?

XxXxXx

"yahiko" father said from behind me." yes father" i said as i turned around to come face to face with the one i call father. "we need to talk in private in my office" he said in a firm tone. i nodded he then walked by me and started to make his way to the office. i looked at mother who smiled sweetly before taking a sip of her green tea. i smiled back and made my way toward father's office. maybe he wanted to talk about the mission?

"father may i come in?" i asked as i saw the door open. "yes" he responded. the office had white walls book shelf's. his desk was nice and clean. on a wall he had a big picture of the family hanging there. i then closed the door and spoke "you wanted to talk" i said as i stud behind a chair. he took his time to think the proper words to say and when he did i was shocked. " i know how you feel toward sakura, i know you love sakura in a not brother way." "i-" "don't interrupt me yahiko" he said looking at me seriously. "i don't know what sort of feelings sakura has for you, but i will do whatever i have to separate you two, understand" he said i was feeling anger rushing in veins. i felt like if i wanted to run away with sakura and go far away together.

"I'm not planning to tell this to your mother, but if things get out of hand i will" he said putting his head down tiredly. " i need you to promise me you would not get to close to sakura" he said still looking down. i made my hands into fist and looked up at the family picture and looked at sakura. he long pink hair, her green eyes, her beautiful smile. "i swear" i said thru clenched teeth. "but like you said to me when i was little, protect the most important thing to you, i will do that, pardon me" i said as i left the office and closed the door.

XxXxXx

as i brushed my long pink hair my bedroom door opened. i turned around to see yahiko coming in my bedroom and closing the door once he was in. he looked down at the floor . i walked toward him. "what's wrong?" i asked. i stud in front of him waiting for him to tell me what was going on. when all of a sudden he lifted his head up and cupped my face with his hands softly and pulled my face to his to his. and then our lips met. he kissed me urgently. i was so shocked by this. what if mother comes in or FATHER. i pulled him away from him "yahiko we can't do this" i said in a low tone only for him to hear. he covered his face with both his hands. "what's wrong with you" i said in a soft tone. "can't you see, I'm deeply in love with you" he said as he removed his hands off his face. i was so shocked by what he said. " i love you two but we can't do this I'm your sister" i said. "i know and i will try to keep my distance" he said almost about to cry. he then kissed my forehead and left my room. i sat on the floor. WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NOW.


	6. Chapter 6

XxXxXx

that night i couldn't sleep there was too much in my head. 1- yahiko kissed me on the lips which i enjoyed. 2- yahiko said he was going to try to keep his distance 3- i love yahiko 4- yahiko confessed his feelings toward me and what did i say ' i'm your sister' nice move sakura and 5- I'M SUCH A LOSER. i sigh and turned around facing my open window the view was nice to see only the street lights were on. i closed my eyes trying to just sleep i do have to go on a mission tomorrow with yahiko and father.

XxXxXx

"what am i going to do now" yahiko said as he laid in bed. sakura poped in his head once again. she was smiling so happily. " i need a distraction" he said as he got out of bed and walked out of his room. as he passed sakura's room he saw her door open. she was laying there her back was facing her door. i looked away and saw the house clock it was ten- thirty-five in the night.

he didn't care what time it was he walked to the house door and opened it and walked out. as he walked the on the dark streets. there was a nice breeze out it was the perfect night for strolling or to walk a dog. or whatever. as he passed a bar he could hear glass braking. he opened the bar door and stud there and watched the bar fight . there was a drunk guy holding a bottle on the left on the right was another drunken man and in the middle on them was a very attractive women. her short red dress was about to expose her panties. "are you touching my whore?" the drunk guy on the left said while drinking form his bottle. "yeah i'm touching your whore" the one on the right said drunk. "okay look let's make a deal, we both share this whore" the one on the left said as he touched the women's ass. which the women almost jumped excitedly.

not wanting to see more i exited the bar and continued walking were i was planning to spend my night at. as i stud in front of the not-so-dirty building i thought whether this was a good idea.

"i need to get sakura out of my head" i said as i walked up the apartment building. i then reached the apartment door number 145. i took a deep breath and knocked a couple of times. until the door opened.


	7. Chapter 7

XxXxXx

there stud konan. looking down on the floor rubbing her eyes with her hands, her hair was put in place she was wearing her blue pajamas. she then looked up surprised. "yahiko what are you doing here" she asked with a smile. "i need you to make me forget someone" i said as i leaned in and kissed her. " i don't know what you mean but okay" she said as she kissed me back. i pulled her inside her apartment and closed the door . and we made our way toward her bedroom.

XxXxXx

beep, beep, beep

i sat up and hit the snooze button. i got up from bed and made my way out of my room and went to the bathroom. as i looked at myself in the mirror i saw that my hair was like a haystack. my face was the same as usual. i started to undress myself and turned on the hot water. once the water was nice and warm i went in the shower. when i finished i turned off the water and grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my body. i heard the house door open and then close. i opened the bathroom door and looked at the house door to see yahiko coming up the stairs he looked at me up and down hungrily like if he was holding a temptation in. he then looked away from me and went toward his room. he's hiding something from me, i could sense it. but what could it be? and what was he doing out?

XxXxXx

"I'm ready father" i said as i walked down the stairs heading toward the kitchen. "have breakfast first then we could leave" father said as he stud up from his seat. "we will be right back" mother said as she and father went toward there room. i went and picked up a piece of warm toast which was on a plate in the middle of the table. i spred a little amount of butter on my toast. i then sat on my seat and took a bite of my toast as i looked down at the table. i then heard someone sit in front of me. i looked up to see yahiko drinking tea looking at me. "good morning yahiko" i said with a smile. he just simply nodded looking away from me. then silence took over us. i didn't know what to say? "where were you?" i asked well to say the truth i blurted out without thinking. he then looked at me and thought about it for a minute trying to think of what to say. "i was with nagato" he said smoothly as he took a sip of his tea. "oh" i said. in some point i didn't believe it. he was never a good liar. but still he looks like he's telling the truth. maybe i should believe him but still. i took another bite of the toast. not wanting to make eye contact with yahiko i looked down at the table once again.

XxXxXx

on our way to the village hidden in the sound our mission was to go the hidden sound and scan the place , rumor says someone has been lurking around the village . no one spoke. father kept eyeing me and yahiko. why would he do that? yahiko kept his distance from me . i felt so bad not talking to him but he was the one who was away from me. when he has the guts to talk to me again, it will be my turn to avoid him.


	8. Chapter 8

XxXxXx

these days have been a complete pain in the ass. but luckily we were going to arrive at the hidden sound today by midday. i think. yahiko and i haven't spoke only time to time and it would be the same ' are you okay' he'd asked ' yeah i'm fine' i would answer. I'm even getting tired of this long distance thing. why is that we cannot talk. maybe it's father, he's been eyeing yahiko the most. like if he was some kind of prisoner that needed to be watched carefully.

XxXxXx

we arrived five minutes ago to the village. "let's eat lunch here" father said as he pointed to a small little place that had at least five people in. we headed in the little place and went to sit at a wooden table. father and yahiko sat together on one side while i sat on the other side alone. "what would you like to order?" asked a waitress once she saw we had entered. " three rice balls please" father said. "alright then i will be right back with your order" the waitress said as she left. we all kept quiet. yahiko looked down at the table while father took out a book from his pouch and started reading while i looked around the place there were some guy eating alone in the corner of the room. he had a bored expression on brown eyes and brown hair and had peach color skin he was about the age of yahiko. he then saw me stareing i quickly looked away from him ignoring his grin and looked down at the table. yeah he was handsome and all maybe to handsome that any girl would fall for him, but not me. right?

"here's your order, enjoy" the waitress said as she placed the trait on the table. as we ate no one spoke not even a word. so i looked around the place while i ate but what i didn't notice was that the guy in the corner kept looking at me. " i'll be right back " i heard father said. i looked back at him and saw him get up and walk to the back of the room toward some men and waitress. i already finished with my dango looked at yahiko who had finished his dango and looked down at the table.

i then felt a sudden soft tap on my shoulder. i turned my head to come face to face with the brown hair guy. he smiled at me as i just looked in his eyes. "hey there, i'm nariho what's your name?" he asked smoothly with a smile. " sakura haruno" i said with a small smile . not really in the mood for this he then started to touch my face smoothly with his fingertips . "and tell me sakura you want to take a small tour around the village with me" he said still touching my face. "well" i started when i felt his fingertips going down my neck. i was about to slap him across his dam gorgeous face when suddenly someone pushed him away from me. and that was yahiko. he stud in front of me in a protecting way. "leave her alone you loser" yahiko said in a cold tone as he started down at the guy who was bleeding from his nose. " you lay another finger on her and you would be facing me, you got that" he said. the guy was now more scared then ever he started to crawl away from us. i looked around and saw people were stareing amused. i then saw yahiko sit where father was sitting. he looked at me in a way that made a chill go down my spine.

"what?" i asked. "you get to much attention" he said still looking at me. "so" i said as i crossed my arms on top of my chest. "one - when on a mission you shouldn't get to much attention and two i don't like men looking at you" he said those last words made me think. "you don't like men looking at me" i said. " i hate men looking you. it makes me feel-" he said and stopped at the end trying to look for a good word. " makes you feel what jealous" i said with a raised eye brown. " i just don't like men looking at you" he said looking away from me. " because it makes you jealous" i repeated. he looked at me once again seriously. " yeah it makes me jealous so what, i just can't stand men looking at you" he said "yahiko you said you were going to keep your distance, why did you say that" i said even though i already knew it. " because our love can't be, and i'm still going to keep my distance from you-" he stopped and looked around the place "but i won't allow men looking at you" he said as he leaned toward me even though he was sitting in father's seat. "let's go" we heard father said from behind yahiko. as yahiko stud up from his seat father gave him a firm look.


	9. Chapter 9

XxXxXx

" rumor says here that two men went inside the forest awhile ago, so we would go in the forest and search for the two men got it" father said and we nodded. we walked in the forest it was nice and calm. the breeze was nice on my skin. that's when we heard someone running nearby. we all took out a kunai for defense. we made a circle. " sakura stay close to us" yahiko said and i nodded. and then out of nowhere came out a kid with silver hair, round glasses, running toward us with a kunai in his hand. ready to strike one of us.

XxXxXx

"thank you for visiting me konan" ms haruno said. "it's alright" konan said as she sat on a chair in the kitchen. "would you like some tea?" ms haruno asked. "yes please" konan replied. ms haruno got two white mugs and placed then on the table. "is yahiko here ?" konan asked suddenly. "no he went on a mission with his father and sakura, didn't he tell you" "no i don't think so" konan said.

"will they be alright?" konan asked. " yes they will, well i hope" she said as she poured tea in a mug and handed it to konan. "thank you" konan said. she then started to poor some tea for herself when suddenly her mug bug cracked she then froze . the beverage started to leak out. this is bad, something's wrong. " what's wrong ms haruno?" asked konan worriedly,

XxXxXx

BLOOD there was blood all over the grass. kabuto and orochimaru stud there unharmed. while sakura was fainted on the ground. blood stained her clothing. father was trying to fight back the pain. he had no chakra left thank to kabuto. and there was yahiko next to sakura's body. trying to wake her up, she was breathing slowly. he was injured badly but he didn't care. if he was going to die he was going to die next sakura. "kabuto let's go there not worth killing" orochimaru said venomously. kabuto fixed up his glasses and nodded. Mr. haruno couldn't take the pain any longer and fell to the ground. orochimaru eyed yahiko before he and kabuto vanished. i need to get sakura to a hospital quick , yahiko thought. he picked up sakura bridal style carefully and started to walk away. "yahiko" father spook weakly. i turned around to see father still on the ground. if i carry him i would take too long to get sakura to a hospital. "i have to protect and save the one i love father" yahiko said. he looked at his son face and smiled " i understand" he simply said. letting the pain over take him

XxXxXx

i couldn't tell if i was dreaming or not. but i was in a cemetery full of black fog. "yahiko" i called out. my voice echoed all over. i sat on the dried brown grass. where am i ? suddenly i saw something in the fog moving it was getting closer to me. once the fog was clearing i saw it was father drenched in blood. "father" i yelled and woke up. it was just a dream. i was in a white room. it was like a hospital room. i had cables attached to me, i had bandages wrapped around my arms and stomach . what happened? i sat up on the not-so -soft bed. the pain then rushed to my wounds. "how long have i been asleep?" i spoke softly. rubbing my forehead with my palm.

"sakura your up" mother said as she barged in. "what happened?" i asked as i looked at her wet face. she was crying. she then hugged me tightly. "mom why are you crying?" i asked . "your father, he didn't make it" "what do you mean?" i asked worriedly. "your father...died" she finally said. shocked by what i just heard. "what that couldn't be" i said panicking. i started to shove her away softly wanting to get up. "sakura calm down" mother said and tried to pull me down to the bed. " yahiko" she called out. still struggling from her grip to get out of this bed, my body felt nom, i felt my cuts open . "let go of me" i yelled. this was not happening. father could not have died. yahiko then entered the room and saw what mother was trying to do. mother walked back and started to cry while yahiko hugged me tightly. i gave in. i couldn't do anything but hug him tightly and cry.

XxXxXx

today was father's funeral. sakura said she was feeling better. so she came with us even though she would slow down time to time. i would help her but she was always at mothers side not wanting to leave her side. nagato, konan, and moka joined us. it was raining hard today be we still came. sakura haven't spoken ever since she left the hospital. mother and sakura where under a umbrella. while the others where under their umbrellas. mother and sakura were in front of the grave praying for father.

we stayed there for a long time. i closed my eyes wanting to rest them for awhile until i felt someone tap me on my shoulder. i opened my eyes and turned around to see it was konan under her umbrella. " i'm sorry for your loss" she said. "it's okay" i said with a smile. konan looked nervous about something. "what's wrong?" i asked her as i put my hand on her shoulder. "well, i know this isn't the right time for this but i think we should break up" she said looking down at the rainy grass. "why?" "i know you don't love me, your hart doesn't belong to me it belongs to someone else" she said looking at sakura who was still in front of father's grave. " if that's what you want" i said calmly. " so your okay with it ?" she asked as she put her attention back to me. "yeah, if you are happy then fine" i said with a smile. "thank you yahiko" she said as she kissed my cheek and started to walk to nagato and mother who were talking to moka.

XxXxXx

i was so lost now. i don't know what will happen from now on. what will life be without father now. i feel so empty at the moment. i turned around to see mother talking to moka and nagato while yahiko was speaking to konan. i turned around to father's grave which was a couple of feet away. i was going to get revenge on kabuto and orochimaru. i walked away from my umbrella and let it drop to the ground. the rain was heavy and cold on my skin but i ignored it. rain can't hurt me. right?, whatever.

i walked straight to father's grave i stud there for a while until i spoke. "I'll get revenge father. no matter what it takes, you can count on it" i said softly .then i felt the rain stop pouring on me i turned around to see it was yahiko. we where now under a umbrella. " you can catch a cold" he said softly. "doesn't matter" i said as turned around facing father's grave once again. "it matters a lot sakura" i heard yahiko say behind me. "i don't want you to get sick sakura" he spoke once again.

"sakura i have to protect you now since father is not here" yahiko said standing behind me." I'll get revenge yahiko" "what" i turned around to face him. "i'm going to get revenge on kabuto and orochimaru for what they did to father" i said in a firm voice. he stud there shocked. "i won't let you" he said "i'm not asking you for permission, but i will always thank you for doing what you could to save father" i said and hugged him tightly. yahiko was more shocked but then he just gave in and hugged me.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait i was really busy and mostly just distracted. i bought the movie naruto shippuden the will of fire. it was so freaking awesome. oh yeah this chapter took me awhile because i started to read the manga bleach and let me say i love it and because i just don't have the guts to write. I'M SUCH A LAZZY ASS. time to time. ;)

XxXxXx

A slow week had passed since father's death. yahiko didn't leave my side not once. he is now always there for me. were connecting again like magnet and magnet. mother has been sad and lazy so i took her to the hospital to visit sick little kids. she was so happy right there. so she would go to the hospital almost every day of this week.

i opened my eyes and i look at the empty hallway. i push my quilt half way off me. it was eight o'clock in the morning and i didn't feel like getting up from my bed, mother went out to buy groceries about five minutes ago, maybe that will keep her distracted for awhile . i then heard the bathroom door open. coming out of the bathroom only in his black boxers and white tank top shirt was yahiko. i blushed by the fact that i was seeing him dressed like that, I've seen him in baggy pants but never in boxers. i then sigh and looked down at the wooden clean floor. "can't sleep" i heard yahiko say. i looked up to see him leaning on my door frame his arms crossing over his chest. "not really" i said with a frown.

"want me to lay down with you?" he asked as he smiled. this made me blush the only time i was with him in bed was when i was twelve that i had a nightmare and mother and father were out on a mission. but i was young back then, but his my brother, brother and sister do this. regretting this and feeling embarrassed i simply nodded. his smile grew into a smirk "just give me a second" he said and walked back in the bathroom. i simply turned and faced my window. today was one of those days that you wish would last forever, the sun was raise high in the sky, outside kids where having fun, beating each other up, stealing, or just trying to make this the best day ever. with that i'm happy.

I felt my bed sink from behind me and felt yahiko slip his arm under my waist and bring me closer to him. i felt my body tense up but then soften when i felt my back on yahiko's warm muscular chest. his legs where mixed with mine. he hugged me tightly with his strong, soft, warm arms. he then rested his head on top of my head softly.

i closed my eyes and tried to relax just for a minute at least. i was starting to feel the warmth between me and yahiko it was nice to have someone hugging you. it made you feel safe and warm that is until you can't take the hotness and you just explode. this moment reminds me of the times father had always gave me a warm hug every time he would get back from a mission or when he tucked me in bed when i was little. everything had changed since father's death nothing felt normal. sometimes i think father is going to walk in the house like if everything was just a bad nightmare. but that will never happen i have to get that in my head.

I felt my eyes start to water so i blinked them away and swiped away my fallen tears of my face with the back of my hand. "what are you thinking about?" i heard yahiko's soft voice in my ear ask. i opened my eyes and spoke "I'm thinking about how everything changed since father died."

yahiko went a little back and my back laid firmly on the bed yahiko got on top of me holding himself by using his hands that were placed on each side of my head. i made eye contact with his brown eyes. i felt safe, warm and protected by just looking at them. " father might have passed away but always remember you have me at your side" he spoke his voice nice and calm. " i will always be there for you no matter what" he said. i smiled and nodded. he leaned his face to mine and whispered in my ear " I love you so deeply i would give my life away for you"

i was frozen right there by what he said yeah i heard him tell me this before but at the moment we are in bed alone no one in the house. this could lead to something that should never happen. as if god was reading my mind and was punishing me for stealing the chocolate bar at a store five years ago. yahiko leaned further to my face and stared to trail kisses one my neck softly . this is BAD but at the same time so GOOD. i closed my eyes wishing that yahiko wasn't my brother wishing we weren't family. he then started to kiss me on my jaw line. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to my face.

the words that escaped my mouth where unstoppable "I love you too yahiko, i love you so much that my love for you could leak out of my heart" i whispered in his ear. This moment i never thought it would happen never in my life did i thought this would be happening. i then felt yahiko's lips land on my own. i let go of his neck and suddenly he cupped my face with his two hands while our lips where still attached together not wanting to break apart.

He pulled me on top of him smoothly while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt a sudden sensation run inside me like if i was on fire. I once again wrapped my arms around his neck wanting more from him. Then i felt one of yahiko's arms leave my waist and go under my shirt. i felt a sudden shiver go down my spine. i could tell he wanted more but before he could reach my bra there was a sudden knock on the house door.

My hart started to beat fast just by the thought that it could have been mother at the door but then i remembered she had the key to the house that could have been trouble if she saw us like this. my hart started to beat faster.

Taking me out of my thoughts was yahiko continuing his actions toward my bra. "y-y-yahiko" i stuttered while i got off of him. "what" he said as he sat up. "someone is knocking" i said as i pointed toward the door. "so let them knock, now come here" he said as he waved at me to come to him. i walked to him and pushed him of the bed and toward the door. "finnee" he whined as he walked lazily toward the door. I blushed and giggled at him and followed him from behind. He opened the door and there stud was moka sensei.

"good morning yahiko, sakura" he greeted us with a half smile. i waved at him with a smile while yahiko nodded.

"May i come in?"he asked kindly. "of course" yahiko replied as i walked a little back to give him some space to walk in. we made our way toward the kitchen table and sat. "

"I have something i would like to discuss with both of you" moka started. we kept silence letting him continue. "I'll be going to the village hidden in the leafs with you yahiko on a mission" he said toward yahiko who nodded understanding. "As for you sakura we would need you to come with us for your medical help if anything happens on this mission" i nodded and asked "if i may ask what is this mission about?" "well we three will go to the hidden leaf then we would meet with some anbu there and then we would go with the anbu to another mission to the hidden stone" "okay" i said nodding trying to sort this out. "that's all i can say at the moment once we arrive at the hidden leaf i will explain the rest of the other mission together with the anbu captain this mission would be a week or two long" he said calmly. "right" yahiko said understanding. while i nodded and placed my hands to rest on my lap.

Suddenly the house door opened and came in was mother holding grocery bags. she walked in the kitchen and noticed us there "well good morning moka, kids" mother greeted us with a smile. she placed the grocery bags on the counter. "what brings you here?" she asked moka softly while she placed the milk in the refrigerator. "discussing about a mission we three would be going" he responded.

Mother seemed surprised by the respond she received that she even asked "you mean sakura will join you two?" "yes, well if she's up for it" moka said as he looked at me. "of course i'm up for it" i said with a small smile while yahiko looked at me concerned. "well you'll be there to protect her right yahiko" mother said with a caring smile toward me and yahiko. " of course i will" yahiko said as he looked at me smiling. " I'll warm her up if it gets cold" he said with a smirk and raised brow.

I suddenly blushed by the thought of what me and yahiko were doing in bed just awhile ago. " I'll bring her home safe" he continued. yahiko was about to say more but i spoke up first "when will we be leaving?" " tonight" moka responded while i nodded. "well you guys would have to pack and all so i'll go now and pick the two of you at seven o'clock sharp" moka sensei said as he got up from chair. "don't you want to stay for breakfast?" mother offered. "no thank you i ate before i arrived" he said as he walked toward the house door and opening it . "Well see you later" moka sensei before walking out the door.

I stud from my seat and stretched while mother prepared herself some coffee. "go get dressed once you're ready will go and buy what we would be needing in this mission" yahiko said smoothly. "All right then" i said and made my way toward my room. two weeks with yahiko.

OH GOD.

XxXxXx

Me and yahiko been out buying supplies for what will be necessary for this mission all morning and afternoon. we had just arrived home at six thirty-five. i was in my room packing my clothes up when my door opened and came in was yahiko. "are you ready?" he asked as he closed my door . "yes" i said as i zipped my bag shut. " alright now we have to just wait for moka sensei to get here" he said with a concerned face and walked to my desk and leaned on it, hands crossed over his chest . he has had that expression on since moka sensei left this morning. he was worried about something and that something is me. i walked to him and placed both of my hands on his handsome face and said "I know your worried about me but i'll be fine" he looked at me for awhile.

He was thinking. "I just don't want nothing to happen to you" he said as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled me closer to him. "yahiko" i said with blush. "what?" he asked. " mother could walk in" i said in a whisper and tried to push myself away from him. but he griped my waist and pulled me more to him.

He leaned his face closer to mine and that when i felt his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. and then suddenly my room door.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I feel like ditching this story but we nearly just started this fanfic and I think I will finish this fanfic in the soon to be coming 10 or 15 chapters but then again…..

Once I heard my room door open I felt like if time stopped, life had frozen right in the spot. i closed my eyes wishing that when I reopen my eyes that I would not see my ….. Mother with a shock expression standing right there on my door way. This could not be happening? This never should be happening in the first place.

I could feel my heart start to race faster than ever. After I heard mother yell a "what are you doing?!" I came back to reality and opened my eyes while I pushed yahiko away from me. "Mom let me explain" I started " me and yahiko we love each other" I couldn't help it I couldn't keep this from her. I looked at yahiko which was looking at the floor. I looked back to my mother and saw her still shocked but then all of a sudden she smiled gently and walked toward yahiko, once she was in front of yahiko she raised up his chin with her index finger.

He looked at her surprised her eyes glowing like the sun; her smile was nice and simple like always she placed her right hand on yahiko's cheek. He still had a surprised face on while I was there shocked.

This I was not expecting I thought she would start to lecture us but no she was being decent and – but before I could finish my thoughts when suddenly mother slapped yahiko right across the face.

"why would you do this yahiko ?!" mother yelled like mad women while yahiko stayed where he was standing not looking at her but at the floor. "Yahiko!" I yelled and went to him "are you okay?" I asked as I put my hand on his now red cheek and my other hand on his shoulder. "how could both of you do this to me!" Mother continued yelling at me well at us.

I noticed that my whole body was shaking and I was breathing hard so I closed my eyes and tried to calm which worked for a minute until mother began yelling once again. "What are you both thinking?!"mother asked ,

After one last look at yahiko who was still looking at the floor I spoke "Mother please forgive us but understand our love". "sakura how can I understand this love when it can't be, sakura have you forgotten that yahiko is your brother?" mother asked as she placed her right hand on the left of her neck. Taking a deep breath I answered her question "no mother, I haven't forgotten that yahiko is my older brother, I will never forget that" I said as I closed my eyes trying to hold back tears.

"then why would you do this when you know yahiko is your brother?" mother asked once again letting her tears fall from her eyes. I reopened my eyes and answered her question "because I love him" "you know that can't be, and yahiko what do you have to say about this?" she said the last part when she looked at yahiko.

Suddenly yahiko rose up his head and had a no emotion put in his face. He opened his eyes and spoke "I love sakura and I would never do anything to hurt her in any way" he spoke and smiled at his own personal thought. I wonder what he could have thought that made him smile like that.

After a moment of silence mother spoke "this mission I don't want you to go to it sakura" "mother please let me go" I said and went to her and hugged her even though I felt like she deserve it but she's been through a lot this past couple of weeks. I closed my eyes and said softly in her ear "I promise nothing will happen between me and yahiko on this mission so please let me go" Mother suddenly wrapped her arms around my body and after a moment she let go of me and faced me " I will only let you go because you promised me and you always promise me" after that she gave a small smile to yahiko and me then left my room , yahiko following her out.

I sat on my bed and covered my face with both of my hands. What was I going to do now? I mean we are not going to do anything wrong on this mission and plus I made that promise and like mother said I never break my promises. So I have to be strong like my father who at the moment may be looking at me. Oh my god what if he was watching me and yahiko kissing. I felt my whole face heat up the sudden thought.

XxXxXx

It took us about the total of three days to get to the hidden leaf village. I was so happy that the happiness reached my bones. This was out to be the first time I ever went to the hidden leaf. Mother was a bit sad when we said our goodbyes to her but she just felt lonely. I felt like wanting to stay there with her the whole time but I had to fly away. Yahiko has not left my side for nothing. He says he's just protecting me as my big brother. Wow I feel like if now we are just brother and sister even ifs its true it's hard to believe .

"earth to sakura" I heard yahiko call out on me. Shaking my thoughts away I focused my attention on yahiko who was standing a couple of feet from me "what?" "What do you mean 'what' were here" he said with a smirk. I looked behind yahiko and saw two big gates that had the sigh 'fire'. I never saw big gates in my life. This was so new to me. The gates opened and we walked in. I took my time to look around it looked so nice and free. The air was nice against my skin. I looked at yahiko who was looking at the sky as if waiting for something to happen. "follow me" moka sensei said as he started to walk to toward a red building. I walked slowly toward the building when I suddenly felt someone holding my hand with there's. I looked at my side and saw yahiko. He had a nice smile on his face that made me smile as well.

We all walked in the building and went through long hallways that seemed never to end. That is until we came up to too a closed door. Moka sensei knocked a couple times until the door firmly opened and revealed a man with a weird cat mask. This was probably an anbu just by the mask I can tell. I've read about them and from what I've read there strong.

"come in, if you please" he said in a light tone. We all nodded and walked in the not-so-big-room. There sat a man with yellow spiky hair, and dazzling blue eyes that could drag anyone in there by just looking at them, but then again she was only eighteen years old and he looked up to his thirty's. But she only had room in heart for yahiko, only yahiko. At the left side of the room was five other anbu members which all had there masks on not revealing their faces, I wonder how they look?

"Welcome once again, team moka" the spike hair man said toward moka and us. He got up from his chair and walked toward us. He looked closely at us and spoke "I see that a different girl came with you" he said with a raised brow. "Yes this is um..." he said and stoped and looked at me meaning me to speak. "I'm sakura, sakura haruno" I said and bowed showing my respect for him. He smiled and looked at yahiko who was looking down at me with a small smile that was only meant for me to see. I smiled back at him. "Are you two in a relationship, I know it is not any of my business but I would like to know if you don't mind?" he asked and sat back down on his chair.

"No she is my little sister and I am her brother" yahiko said softly. He nodded while I nodded. "Well back to business, I would like to introduce you to the anbu team and their captain" he said as he looked at the anbu members. Four of them first took of their mask. They weren't that good looking but they sure looked strong. I shook hands with each of them and then the fifth that i suppose was the captain, he took off his mask and revealed a perfect face, he has black eyes with long eye lashes and has perfect lips that any girl would gladly kiss, I also noticed that he had a clan signal on the back of his shirt 'uchiha' he's a uchiha, I heard that there strong but I never thought they were good looking. What was I thinking? I quickly looked away until I felt someone grab my hand and kiss it slightly, I looked up to see the uchiha holding my now kissed hand.

"Itachi uchiha, nice to meet you Miss haruno" he said in a nice lavender voice that made a chill go down my spine. I smiled toward him and said "the pleasure is all mine" his hand is warm and smooth. Then someone got me by my elbow and pulled me to their side.

I looked up to see the one who had pulled me and it was the one that was now sending a death glare the itachi, and that was my older brother/lover yahiko.

Sooooooooo I couldn't get done with this chapter, cause it takes me two hours to write one paragraph. yeah I'm that lazy but I decided to slap myself and finish this chapter for once and for all. Now I can take my -one-long-week- vacation at the one place I call paradise called my bed. But I will have to cancel my -one-long-week-vacation because I want to get started in my new fanfic story called 'forgotten memories'. Anyway I will try to update on next Thursday cause I'm going to get easily distracted when I see the new series called 'made in Cartagena' yeah I know I'm a Spanish and English type. Oh yeah happy new year, even though that was about a week ago.


End file.
